Le Mariage de mon meilleur ami
by Anamaya23
Summary: A l'annonce du mariage de Harry, Hermione est éffondrée, mais est-ce une raison pour se jeter dans les bras du premier venu ?
1. Chapter 1

Le mariage de mon meilleur ami

Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

CHAPITRE 1

UNE NOUVELLE FRACASSANTE.

En cette belle et chaude journée d'été, Hermione Granger avait trouvé refuge dans un pub de Londres en compagnie d'un de ses meilleurs ami, Ron Weasley. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis six mois et avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter.  
La jeune femme, après de brillantes études à Poudlard puis à l'école supérieure de sorcellerie exerçait le métier de médicomage. Son ami, à la surprise générale avait percé au poste de gardien au Quidditch et jouait pour l'équipe de Londres. Aujourd'hui âgés de vingt-cinq ans, ils menaient la vie qu'ils avaient espérée.  
Hermione revenait d'un long voyage en Amérique latine. Dès son diplôme en poche, elle était partie en tant que bénévole soigner les populations qui n'avaient pas été épargnées par la guerre.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dur, confia la jeune femme. Si tu voyais les ravages que la guerre a provoquée là-bas. Six après, ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à s'en remettre.

- Je sais, c'est moche. On a vraiment de la chance de vivre ici. Heureusement qu'il y a des personnes comme toi, prêtes à partir au bout du monde. Je suis quand même très heureux que tu sois enfin rentrée. Tu m'as manqué.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être rentrée au pays. Et si on parlait de choses plus gaies ? Comme les résultats de ton équipe par exemple. Dis-moi ce que ça fait d'être champion d'Angleterre, le taquina-t-elle.

- C'est super, génial, il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce qu'on peut ressentir, mais on aurait aimé que tu assistes au moins au dernier match lui reprocha-t-il. Harry pensait que tu rentrerais à temps et il était extrêmement déçu.

- Je sais, je suis désolée, c'était indépendant de ma volonté, dit-elle d'un air penaud. En parlant de Harry, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est encore fâché !

Ron parut gêné et but une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre avant de dire :

- Il avait des trucs urgents à faire, mais je sais qu'il veut te voir très vite car il une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer.

- Une bonne nouvelle au moins ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Oui, c'en est une, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour cracher le morceau, la prévint-il.

- Tu parles, tu n'as jamais su tenir ta langue, le taquina-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il mais là, je résisterais à toute tentative de corruption de ta part.

La jeune femme n'insista pas et ils discutèrent d'autres choses. Elle prit des nouvelles de la tribu Weasley , Ron lui parla de sa fiancée…puis ils se quittèrent en se promettant de se voir très vite .

Après une visite éclair chez ses parents, Hermione regagna son appartement. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante mais la jeune fille n'allait pas se plaindre après avoir vécue six mois dans des conditions dix fois pires. Elle aspirait à une bonne douche bien fraîche et beaucoup de repos. Malheureusement, si la douche lui fit du bien, elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ressassait sa conversation avec Ron et se demandait quelle pouvait être cette fameuse nouvelle.  
Le lendemain, après une courte nuit, elle prenait son petit-déjeuner quand Hedwige vint lui apporter une lettre. Hermione se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, pensant y trouver les réponses à ses questions. La déception se peignit sur son visage quand elle prit connaissance du contenu de la lettre. Harry ne s'était pas étalé, en quelques mots brefs et concis, il lui expliquait qu'il se trouvait en France, qu'il rentrait dans la soirée et pour finir lui donnait rendez-vous le soir même dans son appartement du chemin de traverse. Le mystère restait entier…

Hermione passa la matinée à ranger et faire du ménage. Elle réfléchît aussi à la façon de rendre l'appartement plus confortable et accueillant. Elle l'avait acheté peu de temps avant de partir en Amérique latine et la déco laissait à désirer. Si elle devait s'installer définitivement à Londres, un changement s'imposait.  
L'après-midi, la jeune femme se rendit à un rendez-vous d'embauche à Ste Mangouste. Elle obtint le poste de médicomage haut la main et se réjouit du fait qu'elle avait quinze jours de vacances avant de débuter son travail. La soirée avec Harry tombait bien, ils allaient pouvoir fêter ça ensemble.

Le soir venu, la jeune femme se prépara avec soin, revêtant une de ses plus belles robes, se maquillant légèrement. A l'heure dite, elle se rendit sur le Chemin de traverse, impatiente de retrouver son ami. Ce dernier devait la guetter car elle n'eut pas besoin de taper, la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle levait la main. Elle se trouva face à Harry et se précipita dans ses bras.

- Oh, Harry ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, s'écria-t-elle en guise de bonsoir.

- C'est ce que je vois, dit-il en riant. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, six mois sans se voir, c'est trop long.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent en souriant.

- Le bronzage te va bien, tu es encore plus belle qu'avant, la complimenta-t-il.  
Hermione rougit et le remercia.

- T'es pas mal non plus, je vois que tu as fini par t'habituer à tes lentilles. Tant mieux, c'était un crime de cacher de si beaux yeux derrière ces lunettes.

A son tour il rougît, puis pour cacher sa gêne, il proposa un apéritif à son amie. Tout en sirotant leurs verres, Harry la soumis à un véritable interrogatoire sur son voyage. Il voulut tout savoir et la jeune femme accepta de bonne grâce de répondre à ses questions.  
Ils passèrent à table et là, la conversation porta sur leurs amis, leurs souvenirs d'école…enfin, tout ce qui ne concernait pas _la nouvell _. Au dessert, ne tenant plus, Hemione posa la question.

- Ron ma dit que tu avais quelque chose à m'annoncer, tu attends quoi pour le faire ? J'ai l'impression que tu évites le sujet.

- Il ne peut vraiment pas tenir sa langue, celui-là, dit Harry, faisant semblant d'être fâché.

- Rassure-toi, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit.

- OK, je prépare le café et je te raconte tout.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils du salon et sous le regard attentif et curieux de son amie, Harry parla.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

- Ha…ce n'est quand même pas ça la grande nouvelle. C'est cool, mais bon ce n'est pas la première fois…

- Elle s'appelle Emma, l'interrompit Harry. Je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie, je n'avais jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort pour quelqu'un avant de la rencontrer.

Hermione resta sans voix, essayant d'assimiler les paroles de son ami qui était en train de lui briser le cœur. Mais ce n'était pas fini et il lui asséna le coup de grâce.

- On va se marier, annonça Harry précipitamment.

- Tu va quoi ? S'affola-t-elle.

- Le mariage a lieu dans une semaine…en France.

- Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille, on ne se marie pas si vite, tu la connaîs à peine. Pour l'instant, c'est tout nouveau tout beau, mais…

- J'ai pris ma décision, Hermy, c'est elle, je le sais. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi en France cette semaine pour faire la connaissance de ma nouvelle famille avant le mariage.

Le regard implorant de son ami lui fit accepter sa proposition, mais c'est le moral au plus bas qu'elle le quitta une heure plus tard.  
Hermione, trop effondrée pour rentrer chez elle, entra dans le premier pub qui se trouvait sur sa route…


	2. Chapter 2

**Le mariage de mon meilleur ami**

Megara Spoiler : ma première rewieveuse ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :) até la

**Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling  
**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

CONFIDENCES

* * *

Hermione entra dans le premier pub qui se trouvait sur sa route. Elle était bien décidée à oublier cette soirée cauchemardesque et le hasard l'avait menée au bon endroit. Le pub était bondé, l'ambiance qui y régnait était chaleureuse. Des haut-parleurs déversaient une musique entraînante et quelques personnes dansaient sur une piste de danse improvisée. Dans un coin, d'autres disputaient une partie de billard. Hermione remarqua qu'il ne restait plus une table de libre, aussi, se dirigea-t-elle vers le bar, s'attirant au passage les regards appréciateurs des hommes présents. Il fallait dire que vêtue d'une robe rouge décolletée et la moulant comme une seconde peau, elle ne risquait pas de passer inaperçue. Elle maudit Harry car c'était pour lui qu'elle avait choisi de porter cette robe et se dépêcha de prendre place sur un des tabourets du bar. Elle attendit ensuite que le barman veuille bien la servir mais il était occupé à l'autre bout du comptoir et la jeune fille dut prendre son mal en patience. Son voisin de droite essayât bien d'entamer la conversation mais devant le peu d'enthousiasme de la brune, il n'insista pas et Hermione put se replonger dans ses sombres pensées.

- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda le barman, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

- Bonsoir, un whisky s'il vous plait.

- Houla ! C'est plus grave que je ne pensais, dit-il avec une grimace en servant la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me saouler, le rassura-t-elle. Je viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle et j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant, expliqua-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

- Vous savez, d'ici peu, beaucoup de clients seront partis et je serai moins débordé…alors si vous éprouvez le besoin de parler, il n'y a pas de problème, proposa-t-il.

- Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil, mais je ne sais pas si je vais rester longtemps.

Il s'excusa et partit servir un homme un peu plus loin. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Hermione, tout en sirotant son whisky, l'observa discrètement. Âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, le visage avenant et un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres, il se démenait derrière son comptoir, saluant d'un geste les clients qui partaient, ayant un mot gentil pour chacun, rigolant aux blagues de pauvres gars complètement ivres et adressant toujours au passage un clin d'œil complice à la jeune femme.  
Comme il l'avait prédit, le pub retrouva un peu de calme et il vint aussitôt rejoindre Hermione.

- Voilà ! S'exclama-t-il en s'appuyant sur le bar face à elle. Ma proposition tient toujours, si vous voulez vous confier, je suis à votre entière disposition.

- Je vous connais à peine, objecta-t-elle, embarrassée.

- Je m'appelle Daniel, enfin Dan pour les amis, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Après une légère hésitation, elle serra la main tendue de l'homme.

- Hermione, dit-elle en souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le pub.

- Bien…maintenant que les présentations sont faites, dites-moi ce qui vous rend si triste et mélancolique. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un homme derrière tout ça. Vous n'avez pas mis cette magnifique robe rouge par hasard…

- Vous avez vu juste. Si j'ai mis cette robe ce soir, c'était pour plaire à mon ami. Je voulais qu'on fête nos retrouvailles, mon nouveau travail, son titre de champion… mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme je l'espérais.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oh, il était heureux de me revoir, sur ce point je n'ai aucun doute, mais plus la soirée avançait et plus je le sentais mal à l'aise. Je ne m'étais pas trompée car au café il a fini par m'annoncer son mariage…avec une autre.

- Je ne comprends pas tout là…votre petit ami, du jour au lendemain décide d'épouser une autre femme ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…et de plus, Harry n'était pas vraiment mon petit ami.

Devant la mine intriguée de Dan, la jeune femme décida de tout lui raconter depuis le début.

- On s'est connu en première année à Poudlard et très vite on est devenu, avec un troisième larron, les meilleurs amis du monde, le trio inséparable. Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves ensembles… enfin, nous étions si proches que nous avons même pris un appartement en colocation pendant nos études supérieures. Je devrais plutôt dire mes études supérieures parce qu'Harry et Ron ont vite laissé tomber pour se consacrer au Quidditch où ils sont nettement plus doués.

- Ron et Harry…réfléchît Dan, ce ne seraient pas Ron Weasley et Harry Potter ? Waw ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, ils sont trop forts ces deux là, s'exclama-t-il.

- Il s'agit bien d'eux, soupira Hermione.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas, continuez, la pria-t-il.

- Il y a un an, Ron a rencontré une jeune fille et a décidé de voler de ses propres ailes. Ron amoureux est parti, je suis devenue la seule confidente d'Harry, celle qui écoutait les histoires que d'habitude il réservait à Ron et celle qui lui remontait le moral après chaque déception amoureuse. Je me suis vite rendu compte que je n'aimais pas entendre Harry me raconter ses aventures sentimentales…je crois que j'étais jalouse et je me demandais pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais regardé autrement qu'en amie. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question parce qu'en fin de compte, je trouvais mon rôle d'amie plus enviable que celui de ces filles qui ne faisaient que passer dans sa vie.

- C'est bien raisonné, au moins vous étiez sûre de ne pas le perdre, mais vous deviez quand même souffrir de la situation, non ? Compatît Dan.

- Un peu, j'ai même acheté un appartement pour m'éloigner… pour rien parce qu'on était toujours l'un chez l'autre. J'ai continué à souffrir en silence mais ce n'était rien à coté de ce que je ressens aujourd'hui, parce qu'à l'époque nous n'étions que des amis.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a fini par se passer quelque chose entre vous ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- Ne me faites pas languir, racontez-moi, la pressa-t-il en joignant les mains en signe de prière.

- Donnez-moi un verre d'eau et je continue mon histoire, le taquina-t-elle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, un verre apparut devant elle et une fois désaltéré, Hermione reprît son récit.

- Il y a six mois, j'ai reçu la réponse à ma demande pour partir soigner bénévolement les populations en Amérique latine. C'est tombé juste à un moment où Harry mettait fin à une énième relation. La veille de mon départ, on a organisé une petite fête, mais le cœur n'y était pas. A la fin de la soirée, nos amis sont partis, moi j'étais au bord des larmes et pour ne pas le montrer à Harry, je me suis réfugiée dans ce qui était mon ancienne chambre. Ce ne fût sans doute pas l'idée du siècle parce que Harry avait décidé que la soirée n'était pas finie et il est venu me chercher dans la chambre. Il a tout de suite compris que ça n'allait pas vu qu'il ressentait la même chose. Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, il a sauté sur le lit et a commencé à me chatouiller…

Hermione fît une pause, le temps de boire deux gorgées d'eau, sous l'œil attentif et impatient de son confident.

- La suite ! La supplia-t-il

- Je crains énormément les chatouilles alors je me suis débattue en riant, l'implorant de s'arrêter et bizarrement, il m'a obéi. J'ai alors croisé son regard, il avait un drôle d'air et en un quart de seconde tout a basculé, il a penché la tête vers moi, a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous avons échangé notre premier baiser. Je crois qu'on en avait envie tous les deux depuis longtemps sans oser se l'avouer et on n'a pas pu se contenter d'un baiser. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là.

- Et le lendemain vous êtes quand même partie ? S'étonna Dan.

- Je m'étais engagée auprès de l'association, expliqua-t-elle. De plus, Harry ne m'a pas demandé de rester. Nous étions tous les deux un peu dépassés par les évènements de la nuit et cette séparation tombait bien. Il m'a raccompagné à mon appartement mais ne s'est pas attardé plus que nécessaire et je ne l'ai pas retenu. J'ai emporté avec moi le souvenir de cette merveilleuse nuit et je pensais qu'il en était de même pour Harry…mais je me suis trompée.

- Vous n'en avez jamais parlé ?

- Non. Dans nos lettres, nous avons soigneusement évité le sujet et Harry a arrêté de me parler de ses conquêtes amoureuses.

- C'était la moindre des choses. Mais en ce qui concerne sa future femme, il aurait du vous en parler.

- Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que j'apprends le mariage seulement une semaine avant la cérémonie et pour couronner le tout, je suis assez folle pour accepter d'accompagner Harry en France, après demain, pour faire la connaissance de sa fiancée et de sa famille. Si je m'écoutais, je reprendrais le premier vol pour Mexico, avoua-t-elle d'un ton amer.

- Ce garçon est vraiment un imbécile doublé d'un égoïste, s'emporta Dan. Ne bougez surtout pas, je reviens et nous allons trouver une solution.

Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, des clients venaient d'entrer dans le pub et Dan était parti prendre leur commande. Hermione le suivit des yeux en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse l'un des occupants de la table. Elle s'empressa de tourner la tête et de se faire discrète en priant pour qu'il ne l'ai pas remarquée. Mais il y avait peu de chance que ses prières soient exhaussées vu qu'il avait pris place sur la chaise qui faisait face au bar.  
Après s'être occupé de ses clients, Dan revint vers la jeune fille et reprît la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- Je ne vois pas trente-six solutions, soit vous l'aimez et vous vous battez pour le récupérer, soit vous le laissez épouser cette fille au risque de le regretter pour le reste de vos jours.

- C'est bien beau, mais s'il l'épouse, c'est qu'il l'aime et qu'il a oublié ce qui s'est passé entre nous, objecta Hermione.

- C'est sûr qu'il doit l'aimer pour l'épouser, mais il suffit juste de le convaincre qu'il vous aime encore plus qu'elle…et je connais un très bon moyen d'y arriver.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Il faut éveiller sa jalousie. N'allez pas seule en France cette semaine, faites lui croire que vous aussi vous filez le parfait amour. Peut-être qu'ainsi il éprouvera le même sentiment d'abandon que vous avez ressenti en apprenant son mariage et que pour ne pas vous perdre, il annulera ses noces.

- Vous en avez des idées ! Mais je le trouve où mon fiancé ? Je ne connais personne qui accepterait de jouer ce rôle. Tous mes amis hommes sont aussi les amis de Harry.

- Je me serais volontiers proposé mais ma femme ne verrait pas ça d'un très bon œil, dit-il en rigolant.

- Excusez-moi, dit une voix derrière Hermione, est-ce que vous vendez des cigarettes ?

- Non, désolé, répondit Dan. Il y a un distributeur au coin de la rue si vous voulez.

- Ne soyez pas désolé, mes amis fumeront moins et ça n'est pas plus mal.

Pendant ce court échange, Hermione avait gardé la tête tournée et faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle avait oublié qu'il n'était pas du genre à se faire ignorer et elle fût surprise quand il lui adressa la parole.

- Granger ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant pour mieux voir son visage.

Hermione se tourna vers lui sans enthousiasme et lui fit face.

- C'est bien moi…Malfoy.

- Tu fréquentes les bars maintenant ? Tu sais que c'est très mauvais pour ta réputation de fille sage ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Toujours aussi charmant, ironisa Hermione. Je constate que contrairement au bon vin, tu ne te bonifies pas avec l'âge.

- C'est sûr qu'en traînant dans les bars la nuit, tu dois t'y connaître en vin…d'ailleurs, tu vas te régaler en France…au mariage de Potter, ils font de l'excellent vin là-bas.

- Pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, tes amis se languissent de toi, dit-elle en lui montrant la table où deux filles faisaient de grands gestes désespérés dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.

- Si tu avais l'honneur de me connaître, tu comprendrais, sois en sûre, déclara-t-il d'un ton arrogant. Je gagne à être connu…et je peux être parfait dans un rôle de fiancé…surtout s'il s'agit de faire enrager mon pote Potter, lâcha-t-il avant de rejoindre sa place.

Hermione stupéfaite se tourna vers Dan qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange.

- Il a raison, il ferait un fiancé tout à fait crédible.

- Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ! On est comme chien et chat, deux minutes dans la même pièce et ça tourne au vinaigre. Nous sommes les meilleurs ennemis du monde. Jamais ça ne marchera. Harry n'y croira pas une seconde et en plus il m'en voudra à mort de ramener Malfoy à son mariage.

- Justement, c'est le candidat idéal, pour la bonne raison que votre Harry le déteste.

- C'est vrai, réfléchît Hermione…mais une semaine en sa compagnie, ça risque d'être long.

- Et une vie sans Harry ?

Ce dernier argument décida la jeune femme. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la table de Drago.

- On peut se parler en privé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en ignorant les regards curieux du reste du groupe.

- Bien sûr…on va chez toi ou chez moi, la taquina-t-il.

- Chez moi, c'est juste à coté, répondit-elle lui rabattant le clapet.

Elle alla dire au revoir à Dan, lui promit de le tenir au courant de la suite des évènements et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le pub.

* * *

Voilà, deux chapitres en un week-end! J'espère que ca vous a plu. Ce n'est que le commencement. Je préfère prévenir à l'avance, les prochains chapitres arriveront dans un laps de temps un peu plus long (pas trop, je vous rassure).


End file.
